Otta Market in Baner
Otta Market at Survey No 85/A This is the best example of how the PMC works without caring about it's citizens. An Otta Market is being constructed on Survey No 88/A which is a residential area according to the DP. This market is supposed to contain hawkers, vegetable vendors etc from all over the Pune. Hence its is a big market coming up. The Survey No 77 in Baner was reserved for this market place. The Survey No 77 is already a Commercial Place and easily accessible from main Baner Road. Please see the following images of S. No. 77 Original Reservation on Survey No 77 But PMC shifted the market place from S. No. 77 to S. No. 85/A by passing a resolution in GB in Sept without citing any reason. Please find the attached copy of resolution. The work has begun at an unprecedented pace despite several letters and objections raised with the Municipal Commissioner and the JNNURM office by residents of S. No. 85/A. According to JNNURM guidelines, the citizens to be affected by the market should be consulted before any changes. But citizens are kept in dark regarding the whole development. This suggests that something is fishy about the whole work and lots of powerful people might have their interest in this. RTI Requests Despite requests under section 4 of the RTI, made to various officers of the PMC: viz. The Municipal Commissioner, The Dy. Commissioner Establishment, The City Engineer, The JNNURM and others, no relevant information has been provided to date about reservations of various properties with PMC on Baner Road.The PMC development plan obtained from the PMC website indicates survey number 85 as being a residential zone.[http://government.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Baner_Balewadi_DP1.jpg Here is the DP plan]. It is not correct to make this into a mixed zone by creating commercial property on this area. As per the database of the deputy Municipal Commissioner Establishment Survey 85 has been reserved for a playground or primary school- there is no resolution to change this reservation and therefore it is a violation of the DP. If the resolution to move the Otta Market from Survey 77 to 85A is deemed as change of reservation of Survey number 85, then the city corporators have been misled by not indicating the original reservations. Baner Road Development The Baner road works have not been completed for over a year despite several requests. This has resulted in loss of telecom and internet connectivity for many days and routine electricity failures for more than 4-7 hours. The PMC has stalled all works on this road and destroyed the pavement on this road. There is no way to walk on Baner road. The street lights do not work regularly. Recent press reports indicate that the PMC is short on funds to complete existing works. It is appalling to begin any new work, especially that will inconvenience residents and is not desired by the community when it cannot deliver works that are needed by the community. Development Works of PMC Furthermore the PMC is not able to provide potable water to Baner road. It is therefore unable to vouch for the health security of the community. It is unconceivable how they may be able to vouch for health security of any new projects. Despite repeated requests for a playground and garden the PMC has failed to address the requests of the residents. Further the Survey Number 85A is on a dead end of a road that has a width of 15 feet that is a private road. It cannot take traffic of two simultaneous vehicles and pedestrians. There is no location to turn vehicles on the road approaching the survey number 85A. Creating Unsustainable Development There is no place for parking vehicles on the road leading to Survey number 85A.There is no exit from the road leading to Survey number 85A. This Survey number is NOT on the main road and is about 400 meters from a main road or any commercial establishment and is not accessible for commercial activity that should be on a main road. Please see the following pictures: The creation of a commercial complex or a market on this plot will not only pose major new traffic congestion but also create a safety issue in the event of fire, riots or other natural or man-made calamities. There is no adequate access for Fire engines and ambulances or police vehicles in the event of any eventuality in a commercial complex. The creation of a commercial complex or a market will also create a significant waste problem and pose a potential health hazard for the local community. There is inadequate place for turning any garbage trucks. The creation of the commercial complex or a market will also pose a significant security threat, as there will be a throughput of strangers or unidentified individuals on a non-flowing and secluded road. The creation of the commercial complex or a market will also create a significant loss of peace in a residential area with the noise from the commercial activities as well as the traffic. The presence of a commercial complex will mean that there will be a 24x7 activity in the middle of a residential area. Hence residents of S. No 85/A are requesting the PMS to shift the market to a suitable place which will be easily accessible for all residents and the purpose of market is served and citizens are not affected by it. Is the PMC Citizen focused at all? The big question is if the PMC has ANY citizen focus at all. Please vote in the poll to find out. * Poll_on_Citizen_Focus_of_the_PMC Citizen Viewpoints Video:Citizen Viewpoint|A citizen talks about projects for people Video:Citizen Views on Peoples Participation|Citizen perspective on citizen participation Video:TruckDriver1|Truck driver on the project Video:TruckDriver2|Another truck driver agrees Video:TruckJam|Truck causes congestion Video:Congestion|Simulated traffic jam In the Media * Discuss the issues surrounding the Baner Balewadi DP * Pune Mirror on the Otta Market Using the RTI * How can you use the RTI to get information about the Otta Market Projects Category:Projects Category:Pune Projects